


The Problem with Pasta

by detective_giggles



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi Opposites Challenge, M/M, Rafael is Ma Carisi's favorite, non-graphic cooking injury, now i want lasagna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_giggles/pseuds/detective_giggles
Summary: Barisi opposites challenge. Sonny helps Rafael in the kitchen.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Barisi Opposites Challenge





	The Problem with Pasta

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ehhh. Nothing like waiting until the last minute!!! I don’t know how much this one counts, but number #3 for the archive’s Barisi Opposites Challenge “Rafael is the best cook of the two”. Thank you for reading! As always, Comments, Kudos, and Constructive Criticism are always appreciated!

“Rafi?” Sonny kicked the front door shut and made his way into the kitchen. “Whatever you are making smells amazing! I can smell the garlic down the hallway!” Sonny stepped up behind Rafael, who was leaning over the sink, and placed a few kisses along the back of his neck.

“Mi Sol! I’m glad you’re home. I need a favor.”

“Hmmm?” Sonny put his hands on Rafael’s hips and leaned in to peer over his shoulder. “What happened? Let me see.” 

“I’m fine, I just cut my hand trying to chop some onions,” Rafael explained. “Can you move the meat off that front burner before it burns? And then grab that big pot from the back and come fill it with water.”

“Sure. But we can just order in?” Sonny made his way to the stove and moved the pan of cooked ground beef to the back burner, “You want me to turn it off?”

“Nope. You’re gonna put that pot of water on it in a minute.” Rafael jerked his head towards the stove. “Please?”

Sonny sighed. “I’d really rather just order something. Especially if my family is still coming over for dinner.” He added, although he dutifully carried the pot to the sink and started filling it with cold tap water. “Can I please see your hand?” he asked, unbuttoning his shirt cuffs and rolling his sleeves up.

“It’s fine,” Rafael insisted, wrapping a dish towel around his still-bleeding hand. Sonny moved the full pot of water back to the stove. “Add some salt to the water, please.” 

“Rafi,” Sonny dumped some salt into the water, frowning when Rafael made him add more. “I’m much more equipped to deal with your injury than... whatever this is,” he gestured to the stove. “Let me bandage you up so you can finish dinner, or let me order something? Please?”

“No. I’ll walk you through making dinner. It’s mostly done. You’ll just need to finish the lasagna, but the sauce is made.”

Sonny snorted, “You are making homemade marinara sauce for my family? My Italian family?” Rafael gave an innocent shrug. “Wait...” Sonny grabbed a spoon and tasted a bit of sauce, “That’s Ma’s recipe, isn’t it? She gave _you_ the Carisi secret family recipe?”

“It is,” Rafael confirmed, “She gave it to me the last time we were at their house for dinner.”

“Bella’s going to kill you. She’s been trying to get the recipe for years,” Sonny warned. 

Rafael laughed, “Your Ma loves me! And I think I can handle your sister.” Sonny snorted again. “Okay, I’m going to go take care of this,” he held up his hand, “When that water boils put in 10 of those noodles and set a timer for 10 minutes. I should be back by then. Oh, and there’s a package of mozzarella cheese in the fridge. Can you grate it, please?”

Sonny nodded as he crossed to the fridge, “That is the one thing I’m good for in the kitchen!” He found the block of cheese and pulled the cheese grater from the cabinet as Rafael disappeared down the hall.

***

Rafael returned to the kitchen and grimaced when he recognized the tell-tale sound of the pasta water boiling over. He hurried to the stove and turned the burner down to a medium-high heat. “Did you not notice that?”

Sonny shrugged, “The timer hadn’t gone off yet, so...” Rafael watched him pop the last bit of cheese into his mouth and set the grater in the sink.

“Oh, okay. But next time, maybe turn the burner down? So it doesn’t make a mess?”

“Rafael, I don’t cook. We know this. In fact, the last time I tried, we had a small grease fire!”

“It wasn’t small,” Rafael muttered, “But you _learned_ something from that experience, right?”

“Use salt or baking soda to extinguish a grease fire,” he mumbled obediently, “Not water.”

“See? Good boy.” Rafael patted his cheek and stretched to give him a quick kiss. “Are you wearing my apron?”

Sonny turned, “I figured if I was going to cook, I might as well look the part!”

“Well,” Rafael grinned, “If you do a good job, I’ll do a lot more than just kiss the cook,” he promised, playfully nipping at Sonny’s ear.

Sonny whimpered, “Promise?” 

“I promise. Now go get the casserole dish.” Sonny pulled the large glass pan from the cupboard and set it on the counter, while Rafael turned the oven on.

Sonny found the colander and Rafael helped him drain the noodles. “Now what?”

Rafael stood close and instructed Sonny on how to layer the noodles, cheeses, meat, and sauce until the casserole dish was full. He watched as Sonny covered it with foil and slipped it in the oven, setting the timer for 30 minutes. 

“And now, we wait. See? That wasn’t so hard! I’ll find you some easy recipes and you can try making dinner once a week?” Rafael suggested teasingly. 

“Uh, no. Pass. I don’t think the neighbors can handle us having another fire,” he laughed and stepped forward, pinning Rafael against the counter. “But, uh, maybe I can help you out sometimes and learn a few things?” he leaned in and pressed kisses to Rafael’s lips and his jaw, before moving to his neck, sucking softly.

“That might be a good idea. I can definitely teach you some stuff.” Rafael grinned playfully, “We have a half hour, maybe we could go work on something new right now?”

“Sounds amazing,” Sonny took a step back as he reached behind himself to untie the apron. He pulled it over his head and dropped it on the counter, “Lead the way...”

Rafael reached for Sonny’s tie and gave it a gentle pull, using it to lead Sonny out of the kitchen. He stopped abruptly near the table and turned, handing him a piping bag full of yellow frosting, “You probably should have left the apron on.”

“Wait, what?” Sonny pouted when he saw the cooling rack full of unfrosted cupcakes. “You are such a tease!” he whined.

“You know you love it!” Rafael said with a grin.

“I do,” Sonny admitted, “and I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry, guys, I don’t do smut. I do, however, do dorks in love.
> 
> And this is where I poke fun at myself for thinking that in a tiny New York apartment, there is actually a dining area separate from the kitchen! (I have a whole house and you can still see the dining table from the kitchen-there’s no way Sonny doesn’t notice the cupcakes!)
> 
> Thanks to Sarahcakes613 for the beta! (one of these days, I’ll figure out how to tag you!)


End file.
